


A Different Kind of Sport

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kink, M/M, MCU kink bingo 2017, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Shameless Smut, Watersports, no cryo for Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Bucky discovers something about Steve's kinks by accident, and is more than willing to fulfill his fantasies.





	A Different Kind of Sport

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MCU Kink Bingo 2017, for the square "Free Square/ Participant's Choice" (square 13). Please read the tags and don't read if this isn't your thing!

The first time was an accident, so to speak. Steve and Bucky had been in the shower together, and Bucky had kind of needed to piss. But Steve's hand was on him, stroking, and he was getting close, almost there…

“Fuck,” he groaned, coming all over Steve's stomach, but then his bladder had let go and he'd pissed all over Steve's cock and balls. He'd been about to laugh but not a moment later Steve had shuddered and come all over Bucky's fist. 

Huh. 

Bucky had looked at Steve, about to apologize, but Steve was blushing deeply and avoiding his gaze, and suddenly something clicked. 

“Did you… did you like that?” Bucky asked hesitantly. 

Steve looked at him, eyes wide, and if possible his blush deepened even further. “What? No, of course I didn't. What kind of question is that? That's sick.”

Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve's waist. “Because if you did like it, that would be okay, you know? I wouldn't judge you for it.”

“You wouldn't?” Steve asked, biting his lip. 

Bucky's lips quirked into a smile. “When have I ever judged you for anything? If it's something you like, if it's something that gets you off, then I'll be up for it, baby. Whatever it is.”

Steve looked down at his feet. “I guess I never thought about it before, not seriously, but, uh.” He looked back up at Bucky searchingly. “You'd really be okay with that?”

“I really would.”

They said no more about it then, just washed each other off before climbing out of the shower and getting ready to face the day ahead. 

***

The second time, Steve asked for it. 

“Hey, Buck?” Steve said as they lay in bed together one night. “You remember what happened the other day? In the shower?”

Bucky was unlikely to forget it. “Yeah?”

“You, uh. You maybe wanna do it again?”

Bucky kissed Steve deeply. “If you want to, baby. When?”

Steve reached down and began stroking Bucky's cock. “How about now?”

“Nngh, Steve,” Bucky groaned. “Yeah, you might be able to convince me.”

Steve got out of bed and grabbed the lube before heading through to the bathroom, Bucky close behind. When they were in the shower, Steve kissed Bucky softly. “I wanna fuck you against the wall until you come, then I want you to… you know.”

“Say it, baby. Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to piss on me,” Steve said in a rush. “I want you to piss all over me, fuck, make me come hard.”

Bucky smiled and turned around, bracing himself against the tiled wall. “Well, then, you'd better get your fingers in my ass, hadn't you?”

Steve opened him up, his movements even more eager than usual, kissing and biting at Bucky's neck as he fingered him. Bucky moaned and gasped as Steve rubbed at his prostate with three fingers, his cock hard and leaking against the cold tile. 

“You ready for me, baby?” Steve murmured in his ear, biting at the lobe, and Bucky nodded frantically. 

“Yeah, Steve, I'm so ready for you, want your cock inside me now.”

He turned around and Steve lifted him up like he weighed nothing. Bucky reached down and positioned Steve's cock against his asshole, then Steve was lowering him down, pushing inside, and Bucky's head thumped back against the wall. 

Steve kissed him, then began to move, fucking him slowly but powerfully, and Bucky started to moan. 

“That feel good?” Steve asked him, and Bucky nodded. 

“Feels so good, fuck, love having your cock inside me, baby, love it when you fill me up.”

Steve began to speed up, angling his hips just right so he was hitting that spot inside Bucky, and Bucky's cock jumped and leaked in his hand. He wanted to make this last, didn't want to come too quick, but then Steve started whispering in his ear. 

“God, Buck, love you, love to watch you with my cock inside of you. Can't wait to watch you come, feel you squeezing around me, then feel you piss all over me, god, you turn me on so much. My cock is so hard inside you, baby, can you feel it? Feels so good being in your ass, could fuck you all day, and you'd just take it, wouldn't you? You're such a fucking cock slut, you love it when I fuck you, love getting pounded by my cock, don't you?”

“Fuck, yeah, oh god, Steve,” Bucky gasped, feeling his orgasm start to build. His balls began to draw up as he stroked himself to the rhythm of Steve's thrusts. “Getting close now, baby, fuck, you're gonna make me come so hard.”

“Yeah, Buck, do it. I wanna see you come for me.”

“Oh fuck, oh Steve, fuck, _Steve_!” Bucky cried as he came, cock spurting over both of them. Steve paused his thrusts for a moment, then began to fuck Bucky hard again, sending aftershocks through him. Bucky felt the need to piss, and nodded at Steve. “You ready for me to piss on you, baby?”

“Fucking do it, Buck,” Steve replied through clenched teeth, and Bucky aimed his cock at Steve's chest before letting go, watching as his piss covered Steve's skin, flowing down to where their bodies were joined. “Oh fuck, Bucky, coming,” Steve gasped, and his hips stilled as he shuddered through his own orgasm. 

Bucky leaned in and kissed him, and Steve kissed back hungrily, before lifting Bucky off his cock and setting him back down on the floor of the shower. 

“Hmm, I made a mess of you,” Bucky murmured, and Steve closed his eyes briefly as his cock twitched. 

“Yeah, fuck, Bucky, that was amazing. You're amazing, fuck.”

“I think we should probably shower now, though,” Bucky said with a laugh, “because I've got come dripping out my ass, and you're covered in spunk and piss.”

Steve laughed with him, turning the shower on, and they scrubbed each other until they were both clean. 

“So. You gonna be up for doing that again?” Steve asked as they dried off. 

“As often as you want, baby.” Bucky replied. “As often as you want.”


End file.
